


Andy the Doe-eyed Assistant

by FaBbEr0oZ



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaBbEr0oZ/pseuds/FaBbEr0oZ
Summary: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Mirandy style
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Andy the Doe-eyed Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own DWP nor its characters and I do NOT own Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

You know Emily and Serena and Jocelyn and Nigel  
Nate and Doug and Lily and Stephen  
But do you recall  
The most famous assistant of all?

Andrea the Doe-Eyed assistant  
Had very awkward clothes  
And if you ever saw them  
You would even say it shows

All of the other assistants  
Used to laugh and call her names  
They never let poor Andy  
Have any designer's brand names

Then one hectic Runway day  
Miranda came to say  
"Andrea, with your eyes so bright  
Won't you bring The Book tonight?"

Then how the assistants loved her  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Andy the Doe Eyed Assistant  
You've tamed the dragon lady"

Andy the Doe-eyed assistant  
Had very awkward clothes  
And if you ever saw them  
You would even say it shows

All of the other assistants  
Used to laugh and call her names  
They never let poor Andy  
Have any designer's brand names

Then one hectic Runway day  
Miranda came to say  
"Andrea, with your eyes so bright  
Won't you bring The Book tonight?"

Then how the assistants loved her  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Andy the Doe eyed assistant  
You've tamed the dragon lady"


End file.
